


Escape..?

by Vampire_Tails



Series: A Cursed Fate (Vampire Vincent AU) [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Mild Blood, Vampire Things, Vinny - Freeform, a cursed fate au, vampire vincent au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_Tails/pseuds/Vampire_Tails
Summary: After Vincent Hildin (the "Prince") escapes with Alaina's help from the cellar, he finds himself in quite a pickle.
Series: A Cursed Fate (Vampire Vincent AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969315
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Escape..?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to my very first story on this site. I decided to move here from Fanfiction, so I really hope you enjoy what I've got. :D  
> This is also the beginning of a series. So, read on! :3

Vincent didn't know how long he'd run since Alaina freed him from the cellar, shackles and chains rattling as he did. He just knew he had to get as far away from the place as possible. The young man huffed and puffed, and running was starting to take a toll on his lungs. But he had to get away. 

The forest had proved dangerous now, much to his dismay, but he was so tired and it was so giant to him. He came to rest by a shack after running for his life from yet another headless statue, and sat down. 

Vincent looked out at the once pure waters, now tainted by whatever had befallen it. The forest made little chirps too, as if nothing was alive anymore. And judging by all those dwellers he saw, well…

The redhead sighed, leaning against the wall and bowing his head. He soon made the strange mistake of falling asleep in this place. The corruptive magic still lingering had been working, and now was starting to spread faster…

* * *

The young casually dressed man had no idea how long he'd been asleep, but he woke up with an extreme and painful hunger. He understood, since he hadn't eaten in days. Vincent clutched at his belly, grappling onto the wall with his other.. claw..?

He noticed it, and his eyes widened. He stumbled away and fell back, staring at it. It was indeed a claw now, with purple blotches near the tips, and the rest of it… was so  _ pale.  _ He bit his lip, only to draw blood and yelp in more pain. Licking his lips found an iron, delicious taste and then he paled further.

Blood was delicious? 

What happened to him?

A pang shot through his stomach, and he shut his eyes as he let loose a quiet hiss, his other claw squeezing a bit tighter. He had to find something to eat. 

The pale young man got up shakily, and went about his way to find some type of food place, breathing heavily as hunger wracked his body. Avoiding the statues, he dragged his feet through what was once a beloved and gorgeous forest, claw still clutching his belly. 

Vincent soon happened upon a dying Express Owl, right in front of the pond where he wished to put his house. He grew concerned, but his hunger started to roar, wanting the owl. The young man trembled, shaking his head, and rushed over and knelt down. 

"Ugh.. so weak.." the owl didn't even notice him at first, before she turned her head and looked into his silver eyes. "Wow. What pretty eyes… can you help me..?"

"I.. I'll try.." his voice was slightly hoarse from crying and not talking for a bit, but he at least had a voice. And sometimes, he felt himself gazing at the owl's neck. Each time he realized it, he mentally slapped himself, taking deep breaths. 

"I.. think I might be dying.. c..could you stay with me..?" she requested with half-lidded eyes. "I don't want to die alone.."

Vincent's heart went out to her, and he nodded. He did even better and scooped up the bird into his lap and crossed his legs, propping her up. 

"Thank you.." the owl smiled, and he smiled back, almost revealing his newfound fangs. 

And they stayed like that. Vincent kept trembling though, wiping drool from his chin every now and then. It hurt so much but he barely knew what was wrong. Only that he was hungry.. 

He stared at the dying owl's neck, licking his lips every now and then. Why was he..? he took a shuddering breath, and exhaled the same way. 

"A..are you still there..?" a faint voice called to him.

The young man jolted, and nodded, before he realized she probably couldn't see. "I.. I'm here…"

The owl's head swayed a little, revealing more and more of her neck each time. Vincent clenched his claw a bit. He could see and hear the blood in her veins… how it was steadily slowing… 

Next thing he knew, he had bent down and bitten her neck, his fangs digging into her jugular. There was a scream, and little struggle, but soon it was over. He kept feeding, shaking as he did, still unaware of what he was doing. The blood tasted so good, as it passed his tongue and went straight to his gullet. 

She had long stopped moving. And Vincent didn't stop until he tasted ash. He withdrew his now bloody fangs from her neck, taking a deep breath. He felt refreshed, energized and sated. Licking his lips, he came to his senses, and gasped as soon as he realized what he did. 

He.. he drained her.

He was.. was a  _ monster.  _

Vincent quickly pushed her off and rose to a kneeling position, wiping the remaining blood from his mouth and attempting to scrape it from his tongue. Only to scream in pain as he remembered that his hands were claws now. 

Nonetheless, he could feel her blood circulating within him and supplying his needs, and.. he didn't like it. 

Vincent soon started to sob, his shoulders shaking. "I.. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Later, he tearfully buried her near the swamp next to the pond, using none but his claws. 

..at least she didn't die alone, right..?

**Author's Note:**

> And now that that's done, I will now escort you to [his masterpost](https://the-cosmic-blogger.tumblr.com/post/616424548078960640/vampire-vincent-masterpost), which is a bit outdated. But I'll update it soon enough. Thank you for reading. :D


End file.
